A Very Merry Christmas
by The Forgotten Demigods
Summary: It's Christmas and Carter really wants to impress and win Natalia over, Him and Xander make a plan to get ride of Tyler but he gets side tracked with his relationship with Allison. (Christmas One-shot for The Forgotten Demigods- By RandomTeddyBear)


**RandomTeddyBear: Hey everyone! So this is a Christmas one shot of the Forgotten Demigods by Carter's Point of View! It's written by me of course! So from now on for almost every holiday MrslukeCastellan, The God of Rain, and I will be writing One shot's by any of the characters Point of Views and will be posting them on this account! So MLC has New Years Eve and the POV is a surprise! Then TGR has Valentine's Day and then I have the next holiday then MLC and TGR and so on and so forth! Hope you all like this! Merry Christmas!**

**Word Count (Without A/N): 5,572**

* * *

**Carter**

* * *

I sat by the side of the boat watching the preparation for the party. Natalia had begged Luke to throw a Christmas party and after months and months he had finally caved in.

"Xander didn't I tell you to put the fireplace over there!" Katie yelled at Xander. Katie was truthfully the one that wanted the party and had begged Natalia to beg for the party.

"Hey, Katie, Chill." Natalia said putting her hand on Katie's sister.

I couldn't help but smile, even when Natalia wasn't trying to look good she looked _good. _Katie sighed and nodded. "I know Nat, I just… Want this party to be perfect!" She said.

"It will be, and do you know why?" Natalia asked with a grin.

"Why?" Katie responded.

"Because you're the hostess." Natalia said with a smile.

Katie smiled, looking tired. "Thanks Nat, that meant a lot to me…" She said.

"No problem-" Natalia never finished her sentence because Tyler, snuck up on her and lifted her up by the waist and spun her around. "Tyler stops it! Put me down!" She laughed.

I sighed while I watched the scene. I have never understood why Natalia had loved him. What makes him so special and not me? Or even Xander… Gods forbid Xander is a mess.

"I just don't understand…" I grumbled to myself.

"Don't understand what?" I hear and I jumped up to see Luke.

I sighed and shook my head, the last person I wanted to talk about it with was Luke, "It's nothing…."

"Well it's obviously something! I've noticed that you've been down lately. Carter, what's on your mind?" He asked.

I shot a cold glare at Luke, and I knew it was good because I learned from the best, Natalia. Why would I ever talk to Luke about anything? He's tried to kill me multiple times, "Why would you care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your apart of my crew Carter, and I'm feeling rather generous, it's Christmas Carter, you should be in a good mood! Everyone is in the Christmas mood… Except you… Now why aren't you in the Christmas mood?" He asked.

"Why do you think?" I challenged, if anyone should know why it was him. He's Natalia's brother!

"Hmm… Could it maybe be because you let your sister die and haven't had a true Christmas in about… ten years maybe? Oh and that you're in love with my sister and she's in love with another guy and she would probably never love you… I might be way off… Just a guess." Luke said looking at Carter questionably.

Ouch. That hurt a lot. The Natalia thing was really why I wasn't in the 'Christmas mood'. But then adding on the Sarah part makes me feel even worse. I glared again at Luke and then walked away.

"Hey Carter! Come here!" I hear someone call. I turn to see Katie standing in the middle of the deck with a clip board.

"Yes?" I asked looking at Katie and walking over to her.

"I was wondering… For the performance's do you think you and Allison could do some Zeus and Poseidon action?" She asked looking at me.

"Wait… For what performance?" I asked looking at her, rather confused.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you read nothing of the pamphlet I gave all of you?" She asked, staring at me as if it was a sin.

"Who's 'all of you?'" I asked confused.

Katie face palmed herself, "You, Tyler, Natalia, Xander and Allison? Ring a bell? I asked you all to be like… advisers and help with this thing?" She asked. "Remember?"

Crap. I completely forgot that Katie had asked the 5 of us to help out and get things ready. "Yea, of course I remember Katie! I'm not like… Stupid? If that's what you think… Wait… Did you say that Allison was coming?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes… Carter that's not the point… Will you do it?" She asked.

So I might not be alone after all… Allison is coming! "Wait… What do you want me to do?" I asked again.

Katie glared at me, "I want you and Allison to work some serious water and electricity voodoo." She said. "You know, go all avatar on it?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh gods… 1998… Sorry Carter, just mess around with your powers. I know that Allison trained you." She said.

"Katie… You don't realize how dangerous that is…" I said hesitantly.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Will you do it or not? Oh… And I might get Tyler in on it as well…" She asked.

I bit my lip, It was completely true that Allison had trained me to control my powers… But Both of us using them… And then having Tyler on board… All three of us in the same place is VERY dangerous. Most people just take that for granted but I've seen what I can do… And what Allison can do. And she's scary… I've also seen what Tyler can do… All three of us in the same place using our powers… Not good.

But Katie staring at me with her innocent… Yet scary… Look, I just couldn't bring myself to tell her no. "Yea, I'll do it."

"Yay!" She squealed and jumped up and down. "Thank you Carter Williams!" She said and hugged me. "Now I just got to get Mr. Scrooge in on it!" She said and turn to walk away.

"Wait Katie!" I said.

She looked back at me and blinked, "Yes?"

"What's the schedule?" I asked.

"Oh…" She said and looked down at the clipboard. "Well first were all going to eat in the mess hall, then in the mess hall you and everyone else will perform and then we will all come here, to the deck, and have a dance." She said and looked up at me.

I nodded, "That sound's like a great party!" I said.

I smile formed on Katie's face. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded and said, "Yes! And I trust there will be a Christmas tree?" I asked.

Katie nodded. "Of course there will be! It's huge!" She laughed and smiled. "Thanks' Carter." She said and walked away.

I watched Katie walk away and saw her talk to Tyler. I couldn't help but laugh because Katie was begging Tyler to join. I laughed and Tyler looked like he said yes, but I knew he never would. Katie turned around and gave me thumbs up.

Crap… Tyler said yes? Why would he say yes? He would never say yes? What drug is he using? I was hoping he would say no! Great… Now I get to make a fool out of myself, with Tyler up on the stage showing me up. No. I wouldn't let it happen. I _had _to do better than him.

Katie walked away from Tyler and Tyler caught my eye. He gave me a challenging look and we both knew that it was on. I had to impress Natalia and show her my amazingful powers.

"Carter." I hear a voice say, I turn to see it was Xander.

"Xander? What… Do… You want?" I asked carefully… It wasn't every day that I got a visit from Xander Blake. We absolutely hate each other and have nothing in common. But from the look on his face I knew why he was here, the one thing, just one thing we have in common was; We both hated Tyler Slade and knew that he was wrong for Natalia.

"I need your help." He said tentatively.

"With what?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"I want to separate Tyler and Natalia tonight… Everyone knows that Tyler isn't good for Natalia and I… I… I just… I love her." He said with a frown.

Carter sighed, "I know Xander, and I love her so much that it hurts to see her with someone so monstrous like Tyler… She deserves better than him." I said with a frown.

Xander nodded, "I couldn't agree more… Which Is why me and you are going to separate them during the Christmas dance… Emilia said she would help distract Natalia and then we would lock him into the freezer and… Well… Whichever one of us got to Natalia first would get to dance with her." He said.

I narrowed my eyes and studied Xander, it seemed like he had everything planned out. "And what if it doesn't work?" I asked him. "What if we can't take him?" I asked.

Xander scoffed, "Please Carter, two of us against him? We can take him, easy." He said.

"He's a son of Hades." I said. Tyler could summon as many Zombies, Hellhounds, Skelton Warriors, and so many different kinds of monsters as he wants. "Tyler can summon things with his sword to help him, we could never take them all, we would have to have Zeus himself come down and blast them…" I said with a sigh.

Xander looked like he was constipated, but I think that was his thinking face. "I got it! Take the sword away he can't summon any of his flesh eating whatever's right?" He asked.

Carter nodded, remembering that Allison had told him that once. "I think so… Xander Blake… I think we just found our solution." I laughed.

Xander nodded, "Ok so during the dance, as soon as you see Emilia talking to Natalia I'm going to grab his sword and throw it into the pool and you're going to distract him, then we are going to… Kidnap him basically and throw him into the freezer for the night." He said.

Carter nodded, "Alright…" I said. "Hey Xander, I gotta go find Allison, ok?" I didn't wait for his response, I turned around and ran the other direction. I don't really feel like talking to Xander and more than I have to. Xander can be a nice guy when he wants to me but on my opinion he's just plan down right annoying, even if he doesn't mean to. Personally I think that he's just generally annoying.

I ran towards my room, I didn't really know where Allison was or when she would even be here. I stopped running and walked into my room to see Allison sitting on my bed looking right at me. "I was wondering when you would come." She said, giving me a nice warm smile.

I stared at her in shock, "Why are you in my room, how did you get into my room?" I asked.

Why would Allison be in my room? Was she through my stuff? Oh gods what if she did… There are so many things I didn't want anyone to see in her… Especially not Allison since she likes me... I don't have anything gross just a lot of pictures of Natalia and me…. No I am not obsessive.

She smirked at my confusion, "Well one, I was waiting for you and two you left your door unlocked." She said, looking at me with her sea green eyes that were hard not to get lost in, "Oh yeah… Nice picture." She said, pulling out from behind her a picture of Natalia and I laughing, it was actually one of our good days together. "You too go well together." She said coldly.

I sighed and took the picture away from her. "Thanks…" I grumbled. "So… Why were you waiting for me?" I asked, trying to pull the attention away from Natalia and I's relationship.

"Well I was hoping we could discuss our plans for our performance." She said, staring at me.

"Ok… So what's the plan?" I asked, sitting next to her on my bed.

Allison laughed and looked into my eyes, I couldn't help but smile at her eyes. I hear someone scoff, "Get a room." I here and I turn to see Tyler, leaning in the door way.

Allison glares at him, a cold daughter of Poseidon glare, "We are in a room, and what the hellhound are you doing here?" She spat at him. Tyler and Allison were like mortal enemies. Always trying to kill each other at every turn and with every asset.

Tyler grinned, "What he didn't tell you?" He asked, giving me a look.

Allison's eyes flickered back and forth between us both until they finally landed and stayed on me. "Carter… What does he mean? What haven't you told me?" She asked, giving Carter a stern look.

"Well… Tyler… Because he's a son of the big three… Katie asked him if he would be a part of our performance." I said tentatively. Allison's eyes burned with fury and for a moment I thought that I was going to turn to stone, but Allison was too beautiful to make someone turn to stone.

"What! How could you let Katie do that Carter? He will ruin it! He's nothing but death! Me and you actually mean something! All he brings is pain and misery! It's Christmas time!" She screamed at me.

Tyler sighed and twirled his sword. "I'm right here you know." He said.

I sighed and looked won. "I know Allison… But… You don't mess with Katie… I know Tyler would ruin It and on top of that it's not safe… All three of us in the same room using our powers at the same time? What will that bring? Destruction. Together we could turn this ship inside out and upside down." I said.

Allison glared at both of us… AT THE SAME TIME! "Fine. Well I had a great plan for just the two of us Carter, but now we are just going to have to improvise… Because I'm not associating with _him_." She hissed and pushed past Tyler and out of the room.

I sat there on my bed… Things couldn't be worse. Allison was furious with me, Natalia hasn't really noticed me in a while, I'm locking Tyler in a freezer and I'm preforming with two of the most powerful demigods I have ever known and I just know things are going to go horribly wrong. Like break the ship to pieces wrong.

* * *

The rest of the day I just sat in my room doing nothing but sleeping. Then finally at 4 O'clock I began getting ready for the party, which was at five. I stood in front of my mirror, fixing my tie. I was only wearing a shirt and tie with dress pants, nothing special. My tie was completely black; I didn't really feel like wearing something to honor my father… Cause… Well you know… We're destroying the gods and all, Wouldn't exactly look good to Luke, or his minions.

I got some jell and began spiking up the front of my hair, styles are so much different then they were in 1998. We never spiked our hair up like they do now. And the music… Oh gods it's so weird! Not to mention the technology! We never had cell phones and the people that were lucky enough to have one had the huge kind that you had to pull the antenna out of, and yes… They were real.

I hear a knock on my door and yell, "Come in!" I turn to see the door knob turn and in walked Katie. "Oh… Hey Katie… Tis what do I owe thee this wonderful surprise?" I asked.

Katie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Carter… Look at yourself… You're never going to get Natalia looking like that…" She laughed and walked up to me and began fixing my tie, after she was done she began running her hands through my hair, spiking it up. "There…" She said and took a step back. "Wow…" She gaped.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

She raised an eyebrow, "Your… Your hot Carter." She said with a laugh.

"Why thank you… Your not so bad yourself." I joked. She rolled her eyes and hit me lightly in the arm. "Katie… Are you really trying to help me get Natalia… Over your own brother?"

Katie sighed and looked at the ground. "Carter… I'm not picking sides… I'm just trying to help both of you… I like both of you equally… And… I just want Natalia to be happy… With the right guy of course, and that is not Tyler. Everyone knows it's not, and I'm not sure if it's you or Xander. But whoever it is… Well… Natalia deserves someone better, some like you and Xander. That's not Tyler… So… I guess what I'm trying to say here is… I'm helping both of you with your plan tonight." She said.

I gaped at Katie… Katie helping Xander, Emilia, and I with the plan to lock Tyler in a freezer? I mean… I know Katie want's the best for Natalia, we all do, but I could never see Katie betraying Natalia like that… For me and Xander we do it all the time, we never have stopped fighting for Natalia… But Katie is one of Natalia's best friends… I'm just surprised that Katie would actually risk their friendship for us.

"Thanks Katie… You're a good friend." Was all I could manage.

Katie nodded and then walked out of the room, leaving me only with silence and my own thoughts. I sigh and walk out of the room, I don't want to be alone… Especially not with my own thoughts… I'm afraid where they might take me. I walk into the mess hall and I almost fainted. It looked… Well amazing. It was a sweaty, messy, noisy room anymore. The table's actually had nice Christmas tablecloths, there were snowflakes hanging down from the ceiling, and there was a stage… With red curtains and spot lights and all. Wow… Katie really did a good job.

I look around to see I was early, I didn't really care. I wanted to be early. I looked around for Katie, but she was nowhere to be seen, she must have been getting ready. Instead I saw Luke up on the stage directing people around, probably taking Katie's place until she actually got back.

I took a seat at a table for 10 and waited for everyone. I see Luke walk over to the entrance and hang mistletoe over it, Katie walks with a long purple, strapless, dress that drags in the back and she looks at Luka and they begin to talk. Luke says something then points up and Katie sees the mistletoe. She sighs and looks around, making sure no one sees this and kisses him on the cheek. She quickly walks away and over to me.

"Hey Carter." She says with a sigh and then puts on a smile.

I stand up, addressing her as a young man should, "Katie... You look amazing." I say with a smile.

"Awww... Thanks Carter, It means a lot to me." She responded.

"So... Give any good kisses lately?" I ask with a laugh.

Her face goes pale and then she hits me on the arm lightly, "You saw?! I swear to the gods Carter if you tell ANYONE about that I'll kill you!" She hissed.

I was about to respond when Lucas came up, Katie's boyfriend, with there two children in his arms; Jackson, who is there child, and Steven who is there adopted demigod child. "What's he not telling anyone about?" He asked and Katie's face goes even paler, if that's even possible.

Katie turns around, "Lucas! I-I didn't know you were there!" She squeaked.

I zone out when I see Natalia walk through the door, she was wearing a red dress with heels that made her a little taller then Tyler, and he didn't seem to happy about that, she was also wearing the necklace that I had gotten her but Tyler had stole from me, and... Well she looked absolutely stunning. I walked up to her and she smiles when she sees me, and I couldn't help but smile to at that.

"Carter... You look... Great." She said with a smile.

I tried to talk but I stumbled over my words, "I umm... Uhh..." Was all I could manage. She looked at me strangely then began to laugh, I took a deep breath amd said, "Natalia... You look... Wow... You look amazing." I said.

She smiled and looked like she was about to say something but Tyler walked u[p behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He asked.

Natalia laughed and took his hands off of her eyes and looked at him, "Hey Tyler..." She said with a smile.

"Look up." He said with a grin.

Natalia looked puzzled but then looked up to see the mistletoe and they kiss, I stare awkwardly at the ground for the time that they kissed, which was about 5 seconds. Finally Luke clears his throat an breaks it up, "Alright, I think that will be enough." He says.

Natalia rolls her eyes, "Whatever Luke... Carter is there somewhere were all sitting?" She asked, looking at me.

I nodded and directed them to the table that I had sat down she nodded, took Tyler's hand and walked over there, sitting down next to Lucas and Katie. I sighed and stood awkwardly next to Luke, I didn't feel like sitting next to Tyler and Natalia and Lucas and Katie cause I feel like it would be even more awkward because there all in a relationship and well... I'm not. I sigh and decide to go over to them anyway and sit down next to Natalia, who was sitting next to Tyler, then Katie, then Lucas.

I sit in silence as the two couple's talk amongst themselves. The next few minutes Allison enters and sit next to me, followed by Xander, then Emily and Zack and then Luke. A few minutes later the dinner is brought out and we all eat, then Allison, Tyler and myself all do our performance and then the Christmas play about the birth of Christ. Katie then took the stand, "To conclude our performance Luke Castellan will give us a few words about what Christmas is really about." She said and got off the stage and Luke took it.

I couldn't help but scoff and prepared myself for Luke to go on about how Christmas is a good time for revenge against the Gods but surprisingly... He actually said something nice... Of course he was reading it from paper.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for behold, I bring unto you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the City of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host, praising God, and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.'" Luke said and took a deep breath and kept reading, "That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown." He finished.

It took a minute for Luke to realize what he had just said, of course he was reading from Charlie Brown's Christmas. His face turns red and everyone laughs. I roll my eyes and he quickly gets off the stage, replaced by Katie. "Thank you... Luke. For that... Wonderful message." She said with a sigh. "Now if everyone will exit to the deck for our Christmas dance." She said.

Everyone rush's out of the room and I head for the door and right when I'm right about to get out someone bumps into me. I turn to see it was Allison. "Carter! I'm so sorry!" She said.

I laughed, "It's fine." I say, I smile at her and she smiles back and we both just kind of stand there looking at each other as everyone rush's by. We both look up and see the mistletoe and I look her in the eyes. She looks unsure as if she wanted me too kiss her but she knew I wouldn't. I put my hand to her cheek and kiss her. The kiss couldn't be more perfect. It was like the world just stopped around us. Then the kiss broke as someone fell into us and Allison fell but I caught her. We both turn to see Natalia.

Natalia looks at both of us, confused and then finally speaks up, "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! There's so many people... and well... monsters!" She said.

Allison looked like she was about to bite off Natalia's head and I head to stepped in, "It's fine... Were trying to get out as well." I said.

Natalia nods and says. "See you both at the dance." And walks away.

Allison glared at Natalia as she walked away and turned to me, "She did that on purpose!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head and said, "No she didn't... Why would she?" I asked.

Allison balled her fist and glared at me, "Because she's jealous-"

"Jealous of what? Us? She's with Tyler Allison." I replied.

Allison sighed and nodded. "Alright... Fine." She said.

"Here, let me escort you to the dance." I said and offered her my arm, she took it and escorted her to the deck, to see it was decorated. Allison sighed and went over and sat down at a table.

I look over to see Tyler and Natalia standing and talking off to the side. My eyes wandered to another table to see Katie and Xander sitting there, Xander nods and him and Katie make there way over to Natalia and Tyler. I do the same and listen to what they say. "Tyler... Shouldn't you be getting Natalia some punch?" She asked.

Natalia looked at Katie and said, "No it's fine."

"No. Can't have a dance without punch. Tyler. Go get your lady some punch." Katie practically hissed.

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked to the punch table where Zack and Lucas were. Tyler began pour punch in a cup and Xander comes up from behind Tyler and cups his hand over his mouth. "What the?" Tyler managed to say and I picked Tyler up by his legs and Xander had him by his arm but he thrashed and we couldn't hold him. I turned to Lucas and Zack,

"Help!" I hissed.

They looked doubtfully at each other and one took one of Tyler's leg and the other took his other leg while Xander and I took his hands. We carried him away from the deck as Katie made sure Natalia didn't see. I looked at Xander and said, "Where's Emilia?"

Xander sighed and shrugged. We walked down two hallways and into the cargo room where there's a freezer and threw Tyler in there. He got to his feet and turned around. We quickly shut the door and Lucas and Zack stared at us confused. Xander and I looked at each other and got into a running position. I had to out run Xander to get to Natalia first.

"1." I began,

"2." He continued,

Allison walks into the room and hears Tyler banging on the door. "Carter! Xander! Let me out! Natalia is my girlfriend!" He said and banged on the door. I look into Allison eyes and I see something click, she understood what was happening. Hurt filled her eyes.

"3." Xander chirped and ran out of the room while I was distracted.

I was caught off guard and didn't have time to explain. I ran after Xander feeling horrible, I turn the corner to see Xander running down the hallway, almost to the deck. I knew would never make it but then something absolutely crazy happens. A hand made out of water reaches out of the ocean and grabs Xander, Throwing him over the side of the boat. The hand grabs me in a solid grip and I then see Allison, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Allison..." I said.

"Don't... Just don't Carter. I... I try... And try. But you just keep going back to her... I pour my heart out to you and... For what?" She says.

Before I could respond the hand disappeared and I dropped onto the floor. I look up to see Allison was gone... I then noticed that I wasn't even wet... Even when I beak Allison's heart she still watches out for me. I feel absolutely horrible but I quickly make my way to the deck to see Natalia, standing alone looking around. I smile when I realize I wasn't too late and make my way over to her.

"Hey Natalia." I said with a smile.

She smiles and says, "Hey Carter... Have you seen Tyler?"

I shook my head and right at that moment the song changes to a slow song and I look over at the DJ table to see Katie. She smiles and gives me a thumbs up, I mouth; 'Thank you' and she nods. I turn back to Natalia and put my hand out, "Would you like to dance?" I asked. '

She looks at my hand and looks like shes about to say no but then says, "I'd love too." And takes it.

We walk out to the dance floor and I hold her hand with my and put one of my hands on her hip and we began to slow dance to the rhythm. I pretty much looked at her and couldn't stop smiling. She looked at me curiously and said, "What?"

I laugh and shake my head, "Nothing... You just... Look amazing." I said with a smile.

She laughs and looks at me and I hold her gaze. "Thanks Carter."

I nod and w continued to rock for about a minute until I finally decide to tell her something I should of a long time ago. "Natalia..." I said.

She looks up at me and says, "Yea?"

"I... I love you." I said and we stop dancing for a moment but then continue.

"Carter... I know... And... It's just... I love Tyler." She said with a sigh, "I just... I really wanna be friends." She said.

I couldn't help but feel hurt by that but I knew it was true. I sigh and nod. "Of course... It's just... You deserve to know that." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

We pretty much rocked back and forth and she put her head into my shoulder and just rested it there as we danced. I felt something cold on my nose and I look up to see it was snowing. "Nat, look." I said and Natalia pulled away and looked up seeing the snow, she looked at me and smiled. I then realized that everyone had left the floor but us and the snow was already building up, it must have snowed for at least 5 minutes before we noticed. Natalia smirked with that devilish smirk she gets sometimes and turns around, picking up snow and forming it into a ball. She through it at me and it hit me right in the chest.

"Ohhh... Now its on!" I said and picked up snow, throwing it at her and she dodged it and squealed. I pick her up from around the waist like Tyler had done and spun her around. Everything just perfect.

"Put me down!" She shrieked and I set her down. She turned around and threw a snow ball at me. For about the next hour when everyone is getting into bed we are playing around in the snow, making snow angels, snowmen, and snow forts. I then here a jingling noise and we sit the snow listening. We looidk around and then Natalia points over to the side of the boat and said, "Look!"

We both rush to the side of the boat and see a slay with what looks like 8 rain deer galloping through the sky and a man sitting in it. We then here, "Merry Christmas to all and all a good night!" It then hits me that it would never be snowing in the middle of the ocean. I take Natalia's hand... And she surprisingly lets me, and we stand there watching the man in the slay ride away.


End file.
